Lighting devices often use various light sources to provide comfortable and pleasant environment with good visibility for work, living, and/or specific purposes. Nowadays, lighting devices have become more and more intelligent. In an environment such as homes, offices and other public places, lighting devices may be connected to a control device by network technologies, enabling lighting control through the network. Lighting devices have become a part of smart devices at homes, offices and other public places, to bring unique smart experience to users and to create a comfortable living environment.
Along with the development of smart technologies, home life has also become more intelligent. A variety of home terminal devices may have network communication capabilities and may be connected to a home network to perform smart controls and remote controls. The variety of home terminal devices may include audio and video equipment, lighting systems, curtain controls, air conditioning controls, security systems, digital cinema systems, network appliances, and system for automatically reading and sending utility bills. To optimize network cabling, most terminal devices are connected to the network through wireless modules. For example, lighting devices can be controlled through wireless connection. However, with increasing amount of wireless devices being used, more and more wireless signals may be present in a certain regional area, which produces a large amount of radiation and affects human health. Further, it is difficult for wireless signals to go through walls, which affects network coverage and signal stability.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a lighting control system with low level of radiation, wide range of coverage, convenient access, and flexible and stable performance. The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.